El doctor
thumb|El doctor. El Doctor El Doctor es el personaje principal de la serie de televisión británica Doctor Who, aunque ha aparecido en al menos dos obras cinematográficas, una gran cantidad de series derivadas, novelas en audio e historietas relacionadas con la serie. Hasta la fecha, once actores han personificado el personaje en la serie de televisión (incluyendo la película de 1996), con este cambio explicado por la habilidad de la raza del personaje de regenerar su cuerpo. Muchos otros actores han representado al Doctor en el escenario, en películas y episodios especiales ocasionales de la serie. La fortaleza de la popularidad del personaje ha llevado al Daily Telegraph a llamarlo "El alienígena favorito de Gran Bretaña". El Doctor, en su undécima encarnación, es actualmente representado por Matt Smith, quien sucede a David Tennant desde el final del especial The End of Time, transmitido el 1 de enero del 2010. Biografía del personaje El Doctor es un Señor del Tiempo, un extraterrestre del planeta Gallifrey que viaja a través del tiempo y el espacio en su internamente gigantesca nave TARDIS o Time And Relative Dimension(s) in Space (cuya traducción sería Tiempo Y Dimensión(es) Relativa en el Espacio). El Doctor explora el universo al azar, utilizando sus vastos conocimientos sobre ciencia, tecnólogía e historia (desde su perspectiva) para evitar cualquier crisis que ocurra en la historia, a menos que sea un "punto fijo en el espacio-tiempo". La naturaleza imprecisa de sus viajes es inicialmente atribuída a la edad y poca fiabilidad del sistema de navegación de la TARDIS. De todos modos, en el episodio The War Games de 1969, Planet of the Dead de 2009 y el final de temporada The Big Bang se revela que en realidad el Doctor robó la TARDIS; posiblemente no estaba familiarizado con sus sistemas aunque tuvo la destreza de manejarla correctamente hasta su exilio en la Tierra cuando los Señores del Tiempo le borraron la memoria. Luego de su jucio y exilio en la Tierra del siglo XX, el doctor aún visita otros planetas en misiones de los Señores del Tiempo quienes pilotaban la TARDIS a lugares exactos por él. Después de que se le levanta el exilio, el Doctor regresa a sus viajes y demuestra mayor habilidad para llegar al destino que se propone (aunque no siempre sea el caso). En Journey's End, el Doctor aclara que la razón de la navegación imprecisa era que la TARDIS está diseñada para ser manejada por seis pilotos. También en The Time of Angels, se descubre que el Doctor pilota la TARDIS con los frenos activados (de ahí su característico sonido el cual comenta que le gusta). El Doctor generalmente viaja con uno o más compañeros. La mayoría de estos deciden voluntariamente viajar con él, pero otros, específicamente en los primeros años de la serie, fueron pasajeros accidentales. Infancia del Doctor La infancia del Doctor está muy poco aclarada. La serie original frecuentemente se refiere a su etapa en la academia y que pertenece a la era Prydoniana de los Señores del Tiempo, los que fueron notoriamente obstinados. Entre sus profesores se incluyeron Borusa, quien eventualmente se convertiría en Presidente del Alto Consejo, y otros alumnos incluidos El Amo y posiblemente la Rani. El Octavo Doctor, en la película de televisión de 1996, es el primero en mencionar a sus padres o su niñez antes de esto, cuando le relata a Grace Holloway que recuerda haber visto una lluvia de meteoritos en una colina pastosa acompañado de su padre. En el capítulo The Girl in the Fireplace, Madame de Pompadour "vió" memorias de la niñez del Doctor durante una sesión telepática entre los dos y comentó que él era "tan solitario". De todas formas, cuando le preguntan si tiene algún hermano en Smith and Jones, el Doctor simplemente respondió "ya no más". En el mismo episodio, mencionó haber jugado con "bloques Roentgen (dosis de radiación) en la guardería". El Doctor alguna vez fue muy amigo del Amo. En The Time Monster, el Doctor dice haber crecido en una casa en la ladera de una montaña, y habla sobre un ermitaño que vivía bajo un árbol detrás de la casa e inspiraba al Doctor cuando estaba deprimido. En la novela de la BBC The Nightmare of Black Island el Doctor cuenta que su historia favorita de la niñez era Moxx in Socks. En Mision to Magnus, el Doctor cuenta cómo en la academia era agredido por otro Señor del Tiempo llamado "Anzor". En Master, cuenta cómo mató a un bravucón que los molestaba a él y al Amo. Probablemente fue Anzor. En The Sound of Drums, el Doctor describe la ceremonia de iniciación de la Academia de los Señores del Tiempo, donde, a los ocho años, a los niños Señores del Tiempo se los hace mirar dentro de la Cisma Sin Templanza, una interrupción del tejido de la realidad, en la cual se puede ver el Vórtice del Tiempo. Algunos se inspiran, otros se vuelven locos (como se sugiere le sucedió al Amo), y otros huyen. Cuando le preguntan cual de ellos fue al Doctor, respondió: "Oh, uno de los que huyen—¡Nunca he parado!" Familia del Doctor En el principio de la serie, el Doctor viajaba con su "nieta", pero en realidad nunca se supo si era su nieta biológica o si el Doctor la había rescatado y adoptado. En el episodio The Doctor's Daughter (La hija del Doctor) cuando una hija del Doctor es creada a partir de un trozo de tejido de su mano, el Doctor no acepta del todo a Jenny (su hija) y Donna le dice que es porque el no está acostumbrado a los niños, aunque Jenny no es una niña, y en ese momento él le dice que una vez fue padre y que había perdido a sus hijos en la Guerra del Tiempo y expresó el profundo vacio que le había causado su pérdida. Categoría:alien Categoría:doctor Categoría:señor del tiempo